lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION
By Prof.Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) July 23 , 2015 Gell-mann in 1964 discovered the charged quarks up and down with charges +2e/3 and -e/3 respectively able to give electromagnetic forces of natural laws. However in 1973 influenced by the fallacious meson theory (1935) and by Einstein’s invalid massless quanta of fields (1905) he abandoned the well-established electromagnetic laws and introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false massless gluons in his theory of quantum chromodynamics. In fact massles particles cannot exist in accordance with my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS of my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. . Under this physics crisis in my paper “nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003) I discovered that the so-called strong interaction is due to a strong electromagnetic interaction between the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutrons which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons.( See my NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS ). The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). The extra charged quarks among the 288 quarks give considerable charge distributions in nucleons which exert strong electromagnetic forces of short range in a strong electromagnetic interaction of short range. (See my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE ). Nevertheless today many physicists influenced by the wrong standard model continue to believe incorrectly that the charges of quarks cannot be able to give strong forces of natural laws. For example in the "Quark-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following fallacious ideas which lead to complications: “According to quantum chromodynamics (QCD), quarks possess a property called color charge. There are three types of color charge, arbitrarily labeled blue, green, and red. Each of them is complemented by an anticolor – antiblue, antigreen, and antired. Every quark carries a color, while every antiquark carries an anticolor. The system of attraction and repulsion between quarks charged with different combinations of the three colors is called strong interaction, which is mediated by force carrying particles known as gluons; this is discussed at length below. The theory that describes strong interactions is called quantum chromodynamics (QCD). A quark, which will have a single color value, can form a bound system with an antiquark carrying the corresponding anticolor. The result of two attracting quarks will be color neutrality: a quark with color charge ξ plus an antiquark with color charge −ξ will result in a color charge of 0 (or white color) and the formation of a meson. This is analogous to the additive color model in basic optics. Similarly, the combination of three quarks, each with different color charges, or three antiquarks, each with anticolor charges, will result in the same "white" color charge and the formation of a baryon or antibaryon. In modern particle physics, gauge symmetries – a kind of symmetry group – relate interactions between particles (see gauge theories). Color SU(3) (commonly abbreviated to SU(3)c) is the gauge symmetry that relates the color charge in quarks and is the defining symmetry for quantum chromodynamics. Just as the laws of physics are independent of which directions in space are designated x, y, and z, and remain unchanged if the coordinate axes are rotated to a new orientation, the physics of quantum chromodynamics is independent of which directions in three-dimensional color space are identified as blue, red, and green. SU(3)c color transformations correspond to "rotations" in color space (which, mathematically speaking, is a complex space). Every quark flavor f, each with subtypes fB, fG, fR corresponding to the quark colors, forms a triplet: a three-component quantum field which transforms under the fundamental representation of SU(3)c. The requirement that SU(3)c should be local – that is, that its transformations be allowed to vary with space and time – determines the properties of the strong interaction, in particular the existence of eight gluon types to act as its force carriers.” STRONG ELECTROMAGNETIC QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION. THE BINDING OF QUARKS In the case of atoms and nuclei the study of the hydrogen atom and the deuteron lead to the general ideas of the atomic and nuclear structures. So we need to examine here carefully the simple structure of the neutral quark triad (d-u-d). In the study of deuterons since the proton and the neutron are packed along the radial direction with parallel spin (total spin J = +1 ) giving a binding energy E= -2.2246 MeV the structure of deuteron D can be written as D = p(+1/2) n(+1/2) . Whereas two deuterons of opposite spin are coupled along the spin axis to form the very stable helium nucleus with a total spin J = 0. Then, it was possible to describe the structure of Triton (n-p-n) with a total spin J = +1/2. See the mathematics and the diagrams in our published paper ‘Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism’. However for the study of the structure of the neutral quark triad d-u-d we observe always not only d-u and u-d bonds but also d-d bonds with Fem = + Fe - Fm where Fm is stronger than Fe because the spins give peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light. This situation of course describes the great difference between the nuclear structure and the quark binding. In the neutral d-u-d quark triad having an orientation along the axis x the (d-u) bond is strong as in the case of Triton because it is along the spin axis z with opposite spins, while the second (u-d) bond is weaker in strength, because it operates along the radial direction ( axis x) with parallel spins like the p-n bond of deuteron. That is, in both cases we write Fem = - Fe - Fm with different strength. For comparing the favorable orientations of spins with the axial and radial bonds you can see the first triad d-u-d of the two-dimentional structutre of four triads coupled in a two dimensional system of xz plane. In the first Triad the d(-1/2) is packed with the u(+1/2) as in the case of Triton to make the strong (d-u) bond with strong Fem = -Fe - Fm along the spin axis z of opposite spins. Because of the unlike charges this binding is opposite to two current loops with the same current, which are attracted magnetically when they have a parallel spin along the spin axis z. Moreover as in the case of Triton the u(+1/2) is packed with the d(+1/2) to make the weaker bond (u-d) with a weaker Fem = -Fe - Fm along the radial direction. In this case of Triad the opposite charges of +2e/3 and –e/3 give always an attractive -Fe. We observe also a binding between d(-1/2) and d(+1/2) along the diagonal with an attractive Fem = +Fe - Fm, since the attractive -Fm is stronger than the repulsive +Fe because of the enormous peripheral velocity (υ>>c). Moreover we observe that the total spin of this simple Triad is J = +1/2 as in the case of Triton. THE TWO-DIMENSIONAL STRUCTURE OF MANY NEUTRAL QUARK TRIADS (dud) In the case of the very stable He-4 ( see the diagram in my paper of 2003) the p-n bonds along the spin axis z are very strong with Fem = -Fe -Fm while the p-n bonds along the axis x are weaker with the same Fem = -Fe –Fm. For favoring the stable structure the p-p and the n-n repulsions along the diagonals of the rectangle are very weak, because the opposite spins give a weak repulsion Fem = +Fe - Fm. After a systematic analysis we see that such a structure is similar to the two-dimensional structure of four triads which give a total spin J = 0. Surprisingly the spin orientations of triads give not only bonds along the spin axis and the radial direction but also favor additional bonds along the diagonals as shown in the following two-dimensional structure. The two-dimentional srtructure of four (d-u-d) triads with J = 0 { d(+1/2).... u(+1/2) [d(+1/2) {d(-1/2).... u(-1/2) u(+1/2).... d(+1/2) d(-1/2) } u(-1/2)...... d(-1/2)] d(+1/2)} Here we see that the first and the third triad d-u-d have the same orientation along the x axis, while the second and fourth triad {d-u-d} have the same along the -x axis. Note tht all spins favor the bindings not only the spin axis z but also along the radial direction x and along the diagonals giving a total spin J = 0 with zero magnetic field. In all cases all orientations of spins favor attractive magnetic forces (-Fm) which are stronger than the electric force Fe, because the spin gives peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light. For example in the second axial bond we see that the two adentical d(+1/2) quarks belong to the first and second triad. Their spins are parallel for the magnetic attraction, because the two quarks have the same charges of -e/3. Also the third quark d(+1/2) of the first triad is packed with the third quark d(-1/2) of the second triad along the radial direction with opposite spins. One also sees that the oriented spins favor the mafnetic attractions along the diagonals, which are stronger than than the electric repulsions. In general, one observes 4 axial (u-d) bonds with opposite spin like the axial p-n bonds of Helium. In this direction there are also 2 axial (d-d) bonds with positive parallel spins and negative parallel spins for giving zero magnetic field. They operate like two current loops coupled along the spin axis z. We also see 6 radial (u-d) bonds with parallel spin like the p-n bond of deuteron and 4 radial (d-d) bonds with opposite spin like the opposite spin of two electrons. Furthermore one sees 5 diagonals (d-d) bonds with opposite spin, 4 diagonals (u-d) bonds withparallel spin and 1 diagonal (u-u) bond with opposite spin. That is, in the two-dimensional structure of only four packed triads one can observe 26 bonds which lead to the conclusion that the binding of quarks is much more stronger than than the very stable Helium which consists of four p-n bonds including also p-p and n-n repulsions. QUARK CONFINEMENT DUE TO THE THREE- DIMENSIONAL STRUCTURE This situation occurs when the binding takes place in three- dimensional structure. Though υ >> c we see that an unfavorable orientation of spins leads to magnetic repulsions for giving extra (u-u), (d-d) and (u-d) repulsions. For example consider that an up quark, u(+1/2) is along the perpendicular y axis (perpendicular to the page) packed with the third quark d(+1/2) of the first triad. We see that it forms with the d(+1/2) an (u-d) bond along the radial direction (y axis of the yz plane). But in this case we observe also a strong repulsion along the diagonal (radial direction) between it and the second quark u(+1/2) of the first triad, because the two positive quarks have parallel spin. Of course such an u-u repulsion of parallel spin along the diagonal of the yz plane is similar to the p-p strong repulsions of parallel spin along the diagonals of a square between the two rectangles in nuclear structure for making the first simplest unstable parallelepiped of Be-8 with three p-n bonds per nucleon. Note that in the compound stable parallelepiped of oxygen we see that in the inner squares the three bonds become four bonds per nucleon to overcome such repulsions along the diagonals for making a stable structure. Here we observe also the same repulsion along a diagonal between it and the third quark d(-1/2) of the second triad, since they have unlike charges with opposite spins. In the study of nuclear structure I described carefully this situation of unfavorable orientation of spins which lead to the emission of α particles. For example Be-8 decays emitting the two α particles because of the very strong electric and magnetic repulsions of p-p and n-n systems of parallel spin. Fem = +Fe +Fm. (See the diagram). However in spinning quarks we do not observe any decay. Instead we observe confined quarks in the course of asymptotic freedom . I discovered that it is due to a shock of the orientation of spins. Under such a non orientation of spins the magnetic force of repulsions is reduced in such a way that all the adjacent bonds should be stronger than the repulsions. That is, several adjacent binding energies are reduced less than the reduction of repulsions. As this quark is separated the repulsive magnetic force along these diagonals is reduced more and the spins try to be oriented for increasing the other bonds which bring the quarks together as though they were some kind of rubber band. We revealed also that under sufficiently extreme conditions, quarks may become deconfined and exist as free particles because a high temperature may destroy the favorable orientations of spins. So an extremely hot plasma of freely moving quarks would be formed. Such a plasma in lower energies would be characterized by a great increase in the number of heavier unstable quarks in relation to the number of stable up and down quarks. That is, the partially oriented spins seem to be like the unstable stationary states of the Bohr model. Category:Fundamental physics concepts